Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a dual-belt shuttle unit, more specifically, a horizontal dual-belt shuttle unit extending in a horizontal plane in a production line setting. The dual-belt shuttle unit typically transfers an article lifting device in a horizontal path from a first work station to a second work station.
Description of the Prior Art
Dual-belt shuttle units of the general type with which the present invention is concerned typically include a fixed frame extending between a first and second work station and a single carriage dual-belt shuttle unit for transporting an article lifting device between the work stations. A drive unit is permanently mounted to the fixed frame and drives the conveyor system which transfers the article lifting device in a horizontal plane on the carriage dual-belt shuttle unit.
A disadvantage of this previous system is that it requires a separate fixed frame and carriage dual-belt shuttle unit, along with a continuous support frame structure spanning several work stations. Further, each drive unit is permanently disposed o the fixed frame member thereby eliminating any possibility of exchanging a heavy duty drive unit for a lightweight drive unit when lifting and transporting different sized workpieces.
The present invention is directed to a dual-belt shuttle unit for horizontally transferring an article lifting device able to support multiple carriage dual-belt shuttle units for transferring the article lifting device between multiple work stations. The fixed frame member of the dual-belt shuttle unit is extendable along a horizontal plane between each work station. If necessary, the frame members may be attached in series along the work path to create a single assembly line as necessary. Each unit is self-supporting and, therefore, easily replaceable. Furthermore, each unit contains its own separate drive unit which itself is demountable and readily replaceable.